There have been many technical solutions to typewriting Chinese characters via a computer. For example, on the premise that a Chinese character library is added into the hardware, or a Chinese character library is installed into the memory of a computer via CD, Chinese character computer input can be realized according to a certain predetermined Chinese character computer input method. At present, there have been several hundred Chinese character computer input methods, each of which has its own characteristic and peculiarity, but a common shortcoming exists, that is, input speed is slow, and on average four to five or more keys are needed to input a Chinese character. Moreover, it is necessary to remember many Chinese character radicals and a decomposing method of Chinese characters, therefore it is difficult to study and remember. There are increasing requirements of Chinese character computer input methods in computer technology, communication technology, information transmission, network transmission technology and the like, so it is necessary to find an input method and its corresponding apparatus that is simple and convenient, needs less content to learn by rote and less key touch.